criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Watery Demises
Watery Demises is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the season as well the third case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the Energy Port district of Parinaita. Plot The team went to investigate the lake the chief told them about in the last case. They found out a contest was going on and they went in anyway where they found the dead body of Swansy Yolo. They then started to investigate his murder and filed rival scuba diver, Gamir Jomly, Judge of the contest, Yamamoto Aiko, and finally the animal vet, Graham Foretold, as suspects. They then heard the strangest thing. The fact that there were 100 year old cough pills from a place that no longer existed. They then returned to the lake to investigate more and to recap when the machine they got in the last case turned on and started talking to them. Kia said "Henry's cough pills" and then the machine send them both 100 years back in time. They ended up in 1888 and they went into a chemist and they filed the 19th century chemist, Henry Mikoja, and a Victorian lady, Lucy Gollyroy as suspects before moving on. When they were recapping. A scream came from out of nowhere and then a shadow ran at them at high speed and it was screaming for them to go back to their own time. Then the screen when black and the shadow gave the player a message. After Kia and the player got back to 2019. They investigated some more and found all the proof they needed to arrest Graham Foretold for the murder of Swansy Yolo. When they went to arrest Graham for the murder. He tried not to admit that he did anything wrong before the police told him everything they had against him. He then gave up and admitted to the murder. He said that he murder Swansy because Swansy was plotting to kill him using the Winds of Justice. When the police were confused. He said that he saw Swansy with a man, who he thought might have been the Winds of justice, and he started freaking out. He knew the only way to get rid of the Winds of Justice hits was to murder the person who ordered the hit. The police were even more confused and arrested him there and then. At the courthouse. Judge Williams listened to Graham but was confused when he said that he saw the Winds of Justice alive. He then sentenced Graham to 30 years in prison. Later on at the station. Kia and the player went over all the information they had on the Winds of Justice but none of it made sense. They needed to get the real facts but before they could do anything. Tom Mikoja came in worried and reported that Edward had gone missing. The team questioned Tom Mikoja to try and get some details on where Edward went and they followed them leads to Tom's fathers factory and found out that the machine send Edward into the past because he wanted too. They then followed him to the 19th century and found him attacked in the chemist. They asked Edward Xoilin about that happened and found out that Henry Mikoja attacked him for being a freak. Then a knock came at the door and he told everyone to hide. When they hid away. The Winds of Justice came in and demanded something form Henry. When he refused to give the Winds of Justice his grandchild's necklace. The Winds of Justice shot him in the head and left the shop. The team came out of their hiding place and told Edward and Tom to wait outside. Kia and the player started to recap what just happened when Tom came in and said that there was a 21st century banker, who's name was Charlie Hamington. Outside who wanted to talk to them. They they talked to Charlie. They went around talking to everyone on the streets until a young girl came and said that she took someone that looked like the Winds of Justice up to Shadow Lane. Kia then asked if she could take them up there. She then asked for some money and when the team found it. She got them up into the cart and up to Shadow Lane where they might finally find out who the Winds of Justice really is! Summary Victim *'Swansy Yolo' (Found drowned in Justice Lake) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Graham Foretold' Suspects Gamirsuspect.png|Gamir Jomly Yamamotosuspect.png|Yamamoto Aiko Graham_suspect.png|Graham Foretold HenrySuspect.png|Henry Mikoja Lucysuspect.png|Lucy Gollyroy Quasi-Suspects Tom_Mikoja_quasi.png|Tom Mikoja EdwardQuasi.png|Edward Xoilin Charlie.png|Charlie Hamington FionaQuasi.png|Fiona Cello Killer's Profile *The killer eats Caviar *The killer uses "Henry's Cough Pills" *The killer Paint their nails *The killer wears a buttoned shirt *The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Under the water (Clues: Victim's body, Tank; New suspect: Gamir Jomly) *Talk to the man (New suspect: Yamamoto Aiko) *Ask the judge about the victim (Prerequisite: Gamir's interrogation; New crime scene: Vets) *Investigate Vets (Clue: Scissors, Rabbit with name tag) *Examine name tag (Result: Victim's rabbit; New suspect: Graham Foretold) *Talk to Graham about the victim *Examine Scissors (Result: Black stuff; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Air Tank (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses "Henry's Cough Pills") *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer Paints their nails) *Move onto chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate 19th century chemist (Clues: Picture, Faded book) *Examine Picture (Result: Match; New suspect: Lucy Gollyroy) *Talk to Lucy Gollyroy about meeting the victim (Profile updated: Lucy paints her nails; Reward: Victorian clothes) *Examine Faded book (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Handwriting match; New suspect: Henry Mikoja) *Ask Henry if he's seen anything happening (Profile updated: Henry eats caviar and uses "Henry's cough pills", Emily uses "Henry's cough pills"; New crime scene: Cobbled Street) *Investigate Cobbled Street (Clues: Strange stone, keys) *Examine Strange stone (Result: Ring) *Ask Gamir about his true feelings towards the victim (Profile updated: Gamir paints his nails, eats caviar and uses "Henry's cough pills") *Examine keys (Result: Writing on keys) *Ask Graham about Swansy's "cage" (Profile updated:Graham paints his nails, eats caviar and uses "Henry's cough pills") *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Animal cages (Clues: Locked phone, Broken stone, Faded letter) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Uncovered writing) *Speak to Henry about his letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Henry pants his nails) *Examine Broken Stone (Result: Necklace stone) *Question Lucy about the broken stone (Profile Updated: Lucy eats Caviar) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse phone (09:00:00; Profile updated: Yamamoto paints her nails) *Ask Yamamoto about the threatening picture (Profile updated: Yamamoto eats caviar) *Investigate Lake's Bottom (Clues: Broken CCTV, Henry's Cough Pills box) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: Fixed CCTV) *Analyse CCTV (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a buttoned shirt) *Examine Henry's Cough Pill box (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move onto Winds of Justice (3/6) (1 star) Winds of Justice (3/6) *Ask Tom about Edward's Disappearance (Available after unlocking Winds of Justice (3/6) *Investigate 19th century chemist (Prerequisite: Tom's Interrogation; Clue: Attacked Edward) *Ask Edward about the person who attacked him (Clue: Attackers details) *Identified Edward's Attacker (Result: Match; Reward: Burger) *Question Henry about him attacking Edward (Prerequisite: Identifying Edward's Attacker) *Question the 21st century banker (Prerequisite: Henry's Interrogation and death) *Investigate Cobbled Street (Prerequisite: Charlie's Interrogation; Clue: Small box) *Examine Little box (Result: 5 Half Pennies; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Give the coins to Fiona *Move onto the next case (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Energy Port